Generally, the contents of a can, such as a soft drink or beer, are poured and consumed through an opening that is formed in the lid of the can by pulling on an opening tongue or pressing on a specified area of the lid. In certain types of cans, the opening tongue may be removed from the lid by a simple yanking motion; in other types, the tongue remains attached to the lid and the opening for the removal of the liquid is obtained by pressing with the tongue itself on the diaphragm provided on the lid. In any event, when the contents are poured into a separate container, such as a glass, the liquid runs along a portion of the can's rim. When, on the other hand, the liquid is drunk and consumed directly from the can, it is usually necessary to rest one's lips on the can's rim. In view of the various treatments and handlings of a can, it is obvious that its body and, particularly, its rim is not in the best conditions of cleanliness and hygiene for allowing the liquid to run thereover or for resting one's lips thereagainst without danger of contacting microbs or bacteria.
At the present state of the art, therefore, nothing has been proposed that allows one to drink directly the contents of a can without having to contact one's lips with the can's rim or causing the liquid to run along the rim.